in love with my best friend
by yayraurar5
Summary: Ross and Laura are reunited again to record season 3 of Austin and Ally. What is clear to everyone exept for themselves is that both have felling for each other. What will happen? Will they tell each other what they feel? Will Raura become real?... Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for give a chance to my story! Yay!... Originally, i post this story on my instagram account. But then i decided to post here too, so more people could read...Sorry any mistakes. And what are you waiting for? Let's read!**

Ross's POV

Today I woke up really early, since i need to be in the set at 8 am. It's 7:30 right now and i'm having breakfast.  
Rocky: morning bro...  
Ross: morning...  
Rocky: are you anxious?  
Ross: why would i be anxious?  
Rocky: i don't know... Maybe because it's the first day of season 3 of Austin and Ally and you're going to see Laura...  
Ross: and again, why would i be anxious? Laura is my best friend.  
Rocky: i know but...  
Riker: morning guys...  
Rocky/Ross: morning...  
Rocky: well, how i was saying, you'd be anxious because you like Laura  
Ross:*weird voice* whaaaaaat? I don't like Laura...  
Rocky: yes, you do  
Riker: yeah! You're crazy 4 her!  
Ross:*stills in a weird voice* and what makes u guys think that?  
Rocky: maybe the way you act when she's around...  
Riker: or the fact you use any excuse to touch her...  
Ryland:*entering in the kitchen* yeah, or the fact that you almost drool every time you see her...  
Ross: what? I don't almost drool when i see her.  
Rocky/Riker/Ryland: yes, you do  
Ross:*sighs* yeah guys, you got me, i'm completely in love with her...  
Rydel:*on the door* awnn, it's so cute hear this...Oh, morning guys  
Boys: morning sis  
Ross:*catching his car keys*well, i need to go now. Say good morning to mom and dad when they wake up for me, please  
Boys/Rydel: ok  
Rydel: oh, and send hi to Laura for me, please  
Ross: i will  
Rydel: and Ross, don't have afraid to tell her how you feel, i'm sure she likes you back  
Ross: thanks sis  
Riker: Ross...  
Ross: uh...  
Riker: can you tell Laura to send hi to Vanessa for me?  
Ross:*laughs* ok, but i didn't knew you had a crush on Laura's sister...  
Riker:*blushes* *weird voice* whaaat?... Ross, weren't you going?  
Ross: *laughs* yeah, i'm going, see y'all later.  
Boys/Rydel: see y'a.  
Ross: *gets in the car and drives to A&A set*

**So what do you think? Is it good? Leave reviews, please! I really need to know... And sorry if this chapter is kinda short, but it's just the first one... See you guys on the next update (;...**

** oh and follow me on instagram, please! the username is yayraurar5**

**Thanks for reading!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm here again! I just want to thanks for the follows and favorite and a special thanks to KarynitaAusllyandKick for the review. Well, now let's go to the chapter... Oh, and sorry any gramar mistakes (I'm not american) (;**

Laura's POV

Yaay! I can't believe it's finally the day to return to Austin and Ally! And that's why i woke up so early today. It's 7 o'clock and i need to be on set at 8, so I'm heading to the kitchen to have my breakfast.

Laura: morning mom, sis  
Ellen/Vanessa: morning Laur...  
Ellen: Laura, honey, do you mind if i use your car today?  
Laura: nope. But mom, how will i go to work without my car?  
Vanessa: i can give you a ride. I need to go to work too, and A&A set is on my way. So that's not a problem  
Laura: thanks sis...  
Vanessa: and besides that, i need to talk to you...  
Laura: about what?  
Vanessa: wait and you'll see…  
Laura: ok...  
With that, we end our breakfast and head to our rooms to get ready.  
*after a while*  
Vanessa: * downstairs* Laura, are you ready?  
Laura:*going downstairs* yeah, let's go!  
*In the car*

Laura: so, Vanessa, what do want to talk to me?

Vanessa: oh, i was just wondering if you are going to make your move...  
Laura: make my move?  
Vanessa: yeah, about Ross... Are you going to tell him how you feel?  
Laura: and how do i feel?  
Vanessa: don't pretend you don't know what i am talking about... I know you like him  
Laura: *weird voice* whaaaat? I-I don't like Ross  
Vanessa: don't deny it Laura. You know you're a pretty bad liar...  
Laura:*sighs* ok, you're right, i don't like him. I love him  
Vanessa: awn, that's cute. You need to tell him...  
Laura: i know but if he doesn't like me back, I'll ruin everything telling him  
Vanessa: Laura, don't be afraid. Have you seen the way he looks at you? I'm pretty sure he likes you  
Laura: really?  
Vanessa: *smiles* yeah  
Laura: *smiles too* thanks sis  
Vanessa: *stops the car in front A&A set* you're welcome  
Laura: *hugs her and get out the car* bye sis, and thanks again  
Vanessa: you're welcome *smiles* oh, Laura, tell Ross to say hi to Riker for me...  
Laura: *laughts* ok. Hey, Vanessa, can i ask you something?  
Vanessa: sure  
Laura: do you like Riker?  
Vanessa: *blushes* well, maybe...  
Laura: *laughs* nice to know...  
Vanessa: well, i need to work now. Bye sis...  
Laura: see ya

With that, Vanessa goes away and I get in the A&A set…

**And that was chapter 2 to yall. What do you think? Tell me please! I'd love to know what you guys think.**

**Maybe I'll update later today, but that's not sure... See you next time (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Like I said, I'm here again with one more chapter... Oh, and this one is a little short, sorry! But I promisse that the next chapters will be longer... Well, let's read!**

Ross's POV

Well, that's it. I'm finally here. I'm on Austin and Ally set. Right now, I'm walking down the aisle, heading to our writing table, once we're doing some table reads today.

*Bumps on someone*  
Ross/Laura: oh, sorry. I didn't...  
Ross: *smiles* oh, hey Laur...  
Laura:*smiles too* Ross! OMG, how are you? I missed you so much *wide her eyes and blushes, realizing what she said*

Wait. She said she missed me? Yeah, she said! I can't believe it!

Ross:*smiles even more* I really missed you too, Laur...  
*Raura hugs*  
Laura:*huge smile on her face* So, how was the Europe?  
Ross: it was great. You know, Paris and London have such beautiful girls *laughs*  
Laura: *punches him playfully* Ross! I can't believe you actually thought that!  
Ross: *laughs* wow. Calm down Laur, i was just kidding. I still being all...i mean, i still being myself

I can't believe i almost said 'i still being all yours'...

Laura:*laughs* i know...  
Ross: But really, there are awesome places to go there... And before i forget, Rydel sent hi to you  
Laura: cool, send one to her too. Oh, and talking about send hi to someone, Vanessa asked to you send one to your brother...  
Ross: don't tell me that the brother you're talking about is Riker...  
Laura: actually, it's him. Why?  
Ross: well, he also sent hi to her... And, actually i think he has a crush on your sister...  
Laura:*smiles* really?  
Ross: yeah...  
Laura: awn... And i think she likes him... They would be so cute together  
Ross: my brother, your sister... Yeah, it's a good combination *laughs*  
Laura: *laughs too* Hum, Ross, what time is it?  
Ross:*wide eyes* oh, it's 8:10. We're late!  
Laura: so, let's go

She grabbed my hand, and i feel sparks, and we head to our writing table…

**And that's it. Hope you have liked it (;**

**and thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**See you next time! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here I am once again! This chapter is short but I hope you guys enjoy it (;**

Laura's POV

Wow. I feel sparks every time I touch Ross. We're on our way to our writing table! We're late!

*Arriving there*

Raini: hey guys, you finally here! We were waiting for you  
Calum: yeah, where were you?  
Laura: oh, hey guys...  
Ross: sorry guys. We met on the way to here and started to talk  
Laura: yeah, sorry guys...

*At the end of table reads*

Calum: it was very nice to see you guys again!  
Raini: that's so true. I missed hang out with all of you  
Laura: we should all go out at Saturday! And Ross, you could bring your family!  
Ross: ok, and you should bring Vanessa too *blinks to her*  
Laura: *understands his gesture* yeah, of course!  
Raini: so that's it! We'll all hang out on Saturday.  
Calum: for me it's awesome!  
Raini: it's all good here, but I really need to go now. My brother is waiting for me...  
Calum: yeah, and I need to call to my mom...  
Ross: yeah, the guys might be waiting for me...  
Laura: hum, I'd like to go too but I'm without my car...  
Ross: I can give you a ride. *rubs his neck*. And, if you want, you could hang out with me and my family. I'm sure my parents won't mind. The guys are missing you...  
Raini:*whispers to Calum* it's not just his family who misses her  
Calum: *laughs* *whispers* agreed  
Laura: really Ross? I'd love to...  
Ross:*smiles* so, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Then we go to his car and he opens the door for me. That's really cute.

Ross: ready?  
Laura: set rock *chuckles* yeah, let's go!

**That's it. See you guys later (;**

**Oh and please, leave reviews. I'd love to know what you think of my story... (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey! I'm here again! Yay! Since the last chapter was super short, I decided to post another one today!...So, what are you waiting for? Let's read!**

Ross's POV

Me and Laura are heading to my house now. I'm so happy that i can spend more time with her now. Yay!

*Arriving there* *Opening the door*

Ross: hey guys!  
Stormie: oh, hey honey... Laura! OMG, long time no see...  
Laura: hi Stormie *hugs her* yeah, really long time... I missed you!  
Stormie: I missed you too, honey... Well, I'm going to call the guys... Feel at home.  
Laura: ok, thanks Stormie  
Stormie: you're welcome!  
*Stormie goes away*  
Ross: so, Laura, are you hungry? Want to eat anything?  
Laura: *laughs* I'm not that hungry. But I know you are. So, let's go.  
Ross: *laughs* yeah, actually I am  
*They go to the kitchen*  
Rocky: hey Ross, did you tell Laura... *sees Laura* Oh, hey Laura. How are you?  
Laura: hi Rocky, Ratliff. I'm fine, thanks  
Ratliff: oh, hey Laur...  
Laura: *stares at Ross* tell me what?  
Ross: *weird voice* t-that everyone was missing you...  
Laura: oh, all right

*Rydel, Riker and Ryland enter in the kichen*

Rydel: i heard that there's another girl on this house...  
Laura: Rydel! Gosh, girl, I missed you!  
Rydel: missed you too, Laur... *hugs Laura*  
Riker/Ryland: hi Laura  
Laura: oh, hey boys...and Riker, before I forget, Vanessa sent hi to you...  
Riker: *wide smile* really?  
Ryland: *whispers to Rocky* gosh, Riker can lets more obvious that he likes Vanessa than Ross lets that he likes Laura  
Rocky: *whispers to Ryland* oh yeah man...  
Ratliff: so, what are we going to do now?  
Riker: I don't know you guys but I need to go now...  
Ross: where are you going?  
Riker: *weird voice* I-I... I need to... Go to the supermarket... Yeah, I need to go there!  
Everybody: ok...  
Laura: I know! We could watch a movie!  
Ross: yeah, and eat popcorn! *Everybody stares at him* what? I'm hungry...  
Rydel: and when you're not hungry?  
Ross: well, that's a good question...

*Everybody laughs*

Then, we go watch a movie. I sit beside Laura. I put my arms around her waist and she puts her head on my chest. At the end, we both ended up falling asleep on each other's arms.

**OMG! Where is Riker going? What do you think is going to happen next? tell me, please!**

**See yall on the next chapter (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who's back with another chapter?... Me! Well, something important will happen in this chapter. Can you guess what is it?... No? Ok, let's read and you'll find out (;**

Laura's POV

That's it. I woke up a couple of minutes ago and I realized that I ended up falling asleep on Ross's arms. I look around me and everyone is also asleep. I stay like this just for feel his warm.

*Ross moves*

OMG, he's moving. I'll stay like if I was sleeping.

Ross: *looks at her and strokes her hair* God, you're so adorable when you sleep. I wish you knew how I really feel about you…

Wait! How he really feels? Does he like me back?

Laura: and how do you really feel about me, Ross?  
Ross: oh, Laura, I didn't know you were awake. You heard that?  
Laura: yeah, can you tell me?  
Ross: c-can we talk in another place?  
Laura: of course we can.

With that he took me to his and Ryland bedroom

Laura: ok, we're here. Can you tell me now?  
Ross: *nervous* *starts to pacing around* I-I don't know if I can...  
Laura: why?  
Ross: because this can ruin everything we have  
Laura: but, if it doesn't ruin everything?  
Ross: than everything will be much better...  
Laura: than take this risk. Or we both will never know what we could be...

He took a deep breath and grabbed my shoulders and looked straight on my eyes. He was looking at my soul.

Ross: Laur, I... I want you know that I love your smile, that when I look at your eyes I lost myself on them, that when you laugh it's like music to me, that when you sing it's like being in another world, that every time we touch I feel like I never felt before. That I think about you every moment, every day of my life. I want you know that I'm completely in love with you.

Ok, you can't imagine how much happy and shocked I am right now. I mean, OMG! HE LIKES ME BACK! YAY! I can't even move right now, and that's what is getting Ross even more nervous right now.

Ross: omg, I knew I shouldn't had said that. I'm sor...

At that moment I did the thing I was dying to do... I kissed him! I mean, we've already kissed, but it wasn't 'real', because those were Austin and Ally, not Ross and Laura. But now it's real. It's me and him. With no camera, no acting. It's just us.  
He was shocked at first. But then he corresponded me. He embraced me by my waist and I embraced him by his neck. We kiss with all the passion, like the world would end at that moment. We end the kiss breathless.

Ross: Wow. That was incredible! So, that means you like me, right?  
Laura: *laughs* that doesn't means that I like you... That means that I'm also completely in love with you! That I'm completely in love with your eyes, your smile, you laugh, your voice, your way of being yourself, your Laura jokes, your cuteness. That means that I can't live without you!

He kisses me with the same intensity that before. Then he stared at me, smiling.

Ross: so you, Miss Marano, would like to be my Juliet?  
Laura: *smiles* just if you, Mr. Lynch, agree on being my Romeo.  
Ross: *smiles* I would never recuse that!

Then he catches me, spinning me around, giving me another wonderful and sweet kiss…

**Awnn... They declared their felling! Raura is happening. Yay! **

**Yes, they're together but still a lot of things to happen**

**Returning to the last chapter's question: Where's Riker? Do you guys have any idea to where he is?**

**See you guys on the next chapter (;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thank you guys for the follows, favorites and reviews (:... This chapter was funny to write. Hope you all like it (;**

Ross's POV

Yeah! I can't belive Laura really likes me back! And better, she's also in love with me! This is the best day of my whole life. I can't describe how I felt when she kissed me at that moment. It was the best sensation that I ever felt. That was so good just being ourselves. So good just feel her in my arms. So good to say that she's finally mine and I'm finally hers.

Right now, I'm spinning her around and we're laughing like idiots. I pick her on bride style and we continue spinning around until we fall in my bed. I fall on top her. I lean to kiss Laura, and that's when the door suddenly opens.

Ryland: Ross are you he... *looks at them* *smirks* wow, guys what's happening here? Ross, you still knowing that this is also my bedroom, right? And that would be really awkward to me sleep on this place knowing that something like 'that' happened here, right?

Ok, now I have to face palm myself mentally. I can't believe Ryland actually said that. While Laura and I are blushing really hard as we stand out of my bed, my brother is laughing like the world is going to ending at the next second. When we are completely stand, I wrap my arms around her and plant a sweet kiss on her lips.

Ryland: *realizes what's happening* so, huh...*rubs his neck, ashamed* are you guys together now?  
Ross: *laughs* yeah, and don't worry. We're not going to do anything like that...  
Laura: yeah, we're not going take the risk of being parents at 17. Don't get me wrong, I do want have kids, just not now **_(a/n: remember this. It will be important)_**. Right, Ross?  
Ross: yeah... And by the way, other reason for not doing this here is that I know this bedroom is yours too...  
Ryland: *whispers* damn it  
Raura: what?  
Ryland: oh, it's not what you are thinking. I'm really happy for you guys... It's just that now I owe Rocky 20 bucks... *shouts* ROCKY, YOU WON!  
Rocky: *downstairs* OWE WHAT?  
Ryland: *sighs* JUST COME TO MY ROOM!  
Rocky: *arrives there* ok Ry, what do you... *sees Ross's arm around Laura waist* whoa there, are you guys together?  
Raura: yeah...  
Rocky: haha I won... Ry, you can pass my 20 bucks right now...  
Ryland: *sighs* *hands him the money* here, all yours.  
Rocky: thank ya. *sees Laura and Ross confuses faces* oh, let me explain this. So, Laura, this morning all of us had a talk about how obvious was that Ross likes you...  
Ross: wait, did you guys actually bet if I would say to Laura everything?  
Ryland: no, we had sure that you'd tell her sooner or later...  
Ross: and how did you know that?  
Rocky: dude, you almost drool over her *points to Laura* do I need to say anything else?  
Ross: *blushes* *rubs his neck* no...  
Laura: so, what did you bet?  
Ryland: we just bet when he'd tell it to you... I bet he'd do it in 2 months and Rocky bet he'd do it in less than a month  
Rocky: and I won...  
Raura: oh...  
*Ratliff and Rydel entering in the room*  
Ratliff: guys did anyone here saw Riker?  
Rydel: yeah, we didn't see him arriving...*sees Raura* awn. Are you two finally together?  
*Raura nods*  
Rydellington: awn, congrats guys...  
Ross: wait, didn't Riker arrive yet?  
Ratliff: yeah, it's already 11pm and no sign from him...  
Laura: wait, is it already 11 pm? I need to go home!  
Rydel: relax Laur... I called to your mom. She said it's all right you sleep here  
Laura: thanks Del...  
Rydel: you're welcome... Well, you two need to be on set really early, so I think it's better we all go to sleep. Laur, you can stay on my bedroom.  
Ross: *hugs Laura tighter* awn, can't she stay here with me?  
Ryland: NO! I mean, and where do I sleep?  
Ross: you could sleep on Riker's bed, once seems he's not going to sleep here tonight...  
Ryland: but...  
Ross: and don't worry, we'll JUST sleep. I mean, if Laur agrees with it  
Laura: if Ry don't have any problem with it, for me it's all right  
Ryland: *sights* ok Laur, you can stay here...

Then we all got ready and go to sleep...

**So that's it. Did you like it?... And Riker didn't come back home to sleep. Can you guess where is he?**

**See you guys next time (;**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaack! Sorry for not update yesterday. I had no time to do it. Well, here is chapter 8, and I really hope you like it (;**

Laura's POV

I woke up with an alarm clock, on a different place. It wasn't my room. I didn't recognize at first, until I saw a certain blonde figure on the bed beside where I was. I smiled remembering what happened yesterday. I'm so happy! We're dating! Yay!

Awn, he's so cute when he sleeps. I feel like I could watch him sleeping all day. But, fortunately or unfortunately, we both need to work.

I sit beside him on his bed, thinking about how I'm going to wake him up. I know! I lean to Ross and give him a sweet kiss. After a few seconds he kiss me back and wraps his arms around me, taking me closer to him, making me lie on his bed.

Ross: you know, I could get used to this...  
Laura: *laughs* good morning to you too, Mister  
Ross: morning Laur...  
Laura: shouldn't we get ready for work?  
Ross: *yawns* hum... Can't we stay like this for a moment? It's so good *kisses Laura*  
Laura: *laughs* hum... Ok. But just for a moment.

We still like that for a moment 'till someone knocks on the door.

Laura: come in  
Rydel: morning guys... Awn, you're so cute when you two are like this... Well, mom is calling for breakfast... Oh, before I forget, Laur if you want to take a shower or something like that, I can lend you some clothes.  
Laura: thanks Del. And I'm going to take your offer  
Rydel: ok. Then, let's go get you some clothes  
Laura: ok... *kisses Ross* see you in the kitchen...*get out of the bed*  
Ross: ok...

Then, I get some Rydel's clothes and take a shower.

Now I'm going to their kitchen, to have some breakfast. When I arrive there, I see that everybody is already awake. I mean, everybody except for Riker, who isn't there.

Laura: morning everyone... Oh, Stormie, Mark, thanks for let me staying here last night  
Stormie: oh, it was nothing sweetie. You can stay here every time you want. You're almost from the family...  
Ryland: now more than before...  
Mark: what do you mean with it Ryland?  
Rocky: oh, do you don't know the news yet?

*Mark and Stormie shake their heads*

Rocky: well, let me tell you guys...*points to Ross and Laura* they're dating!  
Stormie: oh, really?

With that, Ross wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. And then we both answer: really

Stormie/Mark: finally!  
Ross: ok, why is everybody saying finally?  
Stormie: oh, that's because everyone was waiting for this moment, honey... Awn we're so happy for you two!  
Mark: that's true  
Ryland: well, it's everyone happy and all, but I have a question...  
Stormie: what question, sweetheart?  
Ryland: where's my brother?  
Ratliff: which brother?  
Ryland: the only one who's not here  
Ratliff: Riker... Yeah, where's him?  
Stormie: well, yesterday he sent me a message that he'd sleep on a friend's house, and that he'd be back in the morning...  
Rocky: which friend?  
Stormie: someone from Glee  
Ross: well, that's weird. He barely sleeps out home  
Rocky: agreed  
Laura: guys, what time is it?  
Rydel: it's 7:30 am  
Laura: thanks Del... Ross can you drive me at my house? I need to pick some things to take to the studio...  
Ross: all right. So, see y'all later guys... Bye mom, dad...  
Laura: see y'a guys... And thanks again Stormie and Mark  
Stormie: bye kids... You're welcome Laur...  
Everyone else: bye guys...

Then we get in Ross's car and we head to my home…

**And that's it. What do you think? Leave reviews, please! I'd love to know you opinion (;**

**Riker didn't show up yet. Where do you think he is?**

**See you later (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Ready to know where is Riker? Well, let's read!**

Ross's POV

Me and Laura are heading to her house right now because Laur needs to take some things to the studio. Oh, we're here.

Ross: and here we are...  
Laura: thanks Rossy... Wanna come in?  
Ross: Rossy? I won a new nickname?  
Laura: yeah, didn't you like it?  
Ross: yeah, it's cute. But I always thought my nickname was something like Rossome or Romeo... *Laughs* But, yes, I think I'll accept your invitation, let me just park the car  
Laura: *laughs* ok, but remember, you're Rossome and you'll always be my Romeo *kisses him*  
Ross: *ends parking his car* ok, now we can go.

While I was getting out of my car, I noticed another car parked a little bit more distant than mine was from her house. The weird is that the car was familiar to me.

Ross: hey Laur, that's your sister's car?  
Laura: no, her car is parked on our garage...  
Ross: so, whose is that car?  
Laura: I don't know, but I'm sure I've seen that car before...  
Ross: is it from one of your neighbor?  
Laura: no. I've already seen it before, but not around here.

Then we decided to go closer to check it out. When we arrived there, I was shocked.

Laura: is this...  
Ross: *nodding* Riker's car?  
Laura: but what would...  
Ross: my brother's car doing here?  
Laura: wait, don't you think...  
Ross: that he spent the night with Vanessa... Yeah, I'm starting to think at this possibility...  
Laura: well, there's just one way to confirm this and it's...  
Ross: entering in your house...  
Laura: *laughs*  
Ross: why are you laughing?  
Laura: we're ending each other's phrases...  
Ross: oh, cool *laughs too*

We started to heading to her house when we heard a noise. We see the front door opening and we also see something we somehow expected.

Ross: are they...  
Laura: Vanessa and Riker?  
Ross: and are they...  
Laura: kissing?

Yeah, they were kissing. We were not that surprise with their act. I mean, we've already known they liked each other.

Ross: should we let they see us?  
Laura: no. I think they might have a reason to hide it...  
Ross: yep, you're right. I just can't think of anything that would make them hide their relationship...  
Laura: neither can I. Well, I think is better we hide.

I nod and we hide behind my car. I need confess I'm impressed they didn't notice my car yet... They might be so distracted with what they're doing to notice it... And then something popped in mind.

Ross: Laur, aren't your parents at home?  
Laura: until I know they are...  
Ross: so how Riker and Vanessa are so peaceful? I mean, aren't they hiding it?  
Laura: yeah, I was thinking about it...  
Ross: you don't think...  
Laura: that my parents know about them? No, I don't think that. If they knew, I think I would already know something... Besides it, I doubt that they would let Riker spend the night with her on the way that they apparently spent it...  
Ross: so you think...  
Laura: that my parents don't have any idea that this is happening... They might be asleep right now...  
Ross: *laughs* we're doing that again... You know, completing each other's phrases...  
Laura:*laughs* yeah, we are... And I love it...  
Ross: *kisses her* and i love you  
Laura: *kisses him again* awn, I love you too

Then we returned to watch Ranessa. Ranessa, yeah i think it's a good couple name for them... Well, they've already ended to making out and Riker is heading to his car. While he starts the car and goes away, Vanessa closes the front door.

Ross: so, we know their secret... What are we going to do? Should we tell them?  
Laura: I don't think so... What about we just let them tell us when they're ready and then we tell them we've already known about it?  
Ross: nice idea Laur... Hey, shouldn't you go pick your things?  
Laura: oh, I almost forgot this... Let's go!

She said while grabbed my hand, guiding me to her house…

**And that's it. Did you liked it? Leave reviews, please!**

**See yall soon (;**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm back! How are yall? Who saw yesterday livestream? It was soo cool!... Ok, I'll stop babbling now. Let's read!**

Laura's POV

I have to confess I wasn't so surprise with Riker and Vanessa's relationship. I'm happy for them! They are so cute! I just can't understand why they are hiding it from everyone.

Well, me and Ross are in front my house now, and I'm trying to find my keys.

Laura: Ross, I think I forgot my keys. I can't find them  
Ross: let's just ring the bell  
Laura: don't you think she would be suspicious?  
Ross: good point. But we don't have another way...  
Laura: you're right *sighs* let's do it.

Then we rang the bell. And guess who opened the door? If you said Vanessa you're right. She widened her eyes when she saw us.

Vanessa: *nervous* R-Ross, La-Laura? What are you doing here? Laura, shouldn't you be asleep on your room?  
Laura: yeah, I should if I had fallen asleep at home... I slept at Ross's. Didn't you know it?  
Vanessa: no. Sorry, I arrived really late last night... Everyone was asleep when I came home...  
Laura:*suspicious* and why did you arrived so late?  
Vanessa: *nervous* y'a know… We had to reshoot some scenes... And it takes time... Hey Ross, how's everything? And your family?  
Ross: everything all right... And everyone is fine, just Riker that is acting weird lately. He slept out yesterday. And didn't say where...  
Vanessa: *rubs her neck* *weird voice* yeah, weird...*see their hand interviewed* is something going on between you two that I'm not knowing? *points to their hands*  
Laura: oh, yeah... *hugs Ross* we're dating *smiles*  
Vanessa: really?  
Raura: really...  
Vanessa: *sighs* finally!  
Laura: why is everyone saying this? Was that obvious that we liked each other?  
Vanessa: yeah, it was...*smiles* I'm so happy for you two!  
Raura: *laughs* thanks...  
Vanessa: but wait, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys heading to the set right now?  
Ross: we were, but Laura said she had to pick something here...  
Laura: yeah, I really need... Aren't mom and dad up yet?  
Vanessa: nope  
Laura: well, I'm going to pick my things...

I say while grab Ross's hand, pulling him to my room.

Vanessa: *laughs with the scene* ok, but just warning you two: be careful, I don't want be aunt yet...

Me and Ross blushed with that. We entered in my room and I close the door. And it's when I heard my boyfriend, my boyfriend it's so good to say this, laughing.

Laura: why are you laughing?  
Ross: I'm laugh of the fate that your sister said to us to be careful when she spent the night with my brother on your house with no one knowing about it...  
Laura: *laughs* yeah, and she says I'm the crazy one...

I say while I grab my things. Then, Ross came and hugs me from behind and says on my ear:

Ross: yeah, you're the crazy one, but my crazy one...

I smile and turn to face him. I wrap my arms around him and I kiss him... We kiss for a long time, we kiss until we need to breathe again. We smiled to each other and it's when we hear a knock on my door.  
Ellen: Laura, are you here, honey?

Me and Ross return to our original positions. Well, we almost do that, because Ross continues has an arm around me.

Laura: yeah, come in.  
Ellen: *opens the door* oh, morning kids...*smiles* iIm so happy that you two are finally together... *hugs them* *see their confuse faces* oh, Vanessa told me the news.  
Raura: oh...  
Laura: thanks mom  
Ross: yeah, thanks Mrs. Marano.  
Ellen: oh Ross, I already said that you don't need call me like that. You can call me Ellen.  
Ross: ok, Mrs... I mean, Ellen  
Ellen: should you go to the studio now? It's almost in the time you start shooting...  
Laura: yeah, we're going now... Bye mom. See you later... And say good morning to dad when he wakes up. *Kisses her mom's cheek*  
Ellen: ok, sweetheart. Have fun today...  
Laura: we will... Bye mom  
Ross: bye Ellen

Then we go downstairs, say goodbye to my sister and we get out of my home, heading to A&A set.

**And that's if for today. What do you guys think? Tell me, please.**

**See you in the next time (;**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heey! Guess who's back? Me! By the way, I'm sooo sorry I didn't post in like 5 days? It's just that I was busy... Anyway, let's read now!**

Ross's POV

I just parked my car on the parking lot and I help Laura get out of the car.

Laura: thanks Ross, this is so sweet... *give him a peck on the lips*  
Ross: your welcome sweetheart...*winks at her*  
Laura: *laughs* sweetheart?  
Ross: yeah, you gave me a nickname, so I thought I should do something like that too...  
Laura: awn *kisses him again* that's soo cute Rossy...  
Ross: *blushes* thanks Laur... So, let's get in now?  
Laura: sure, let's go...

She finishes grabbing her thing and then she grabbed my hands and we head to the set.

Raini: hey there guys, how are you?  
Ross: hey Raini, we're great and you?  
Raini: I'm great too... Oh, Laur I tried to call you yesterday but you didn't responded... But, chill out. It wasn't anything important...  
Laura: oh, sorry Raini. I put it on silent... But guess what?  
Raini: what?  
Ross: *wraps his arms around Laura* try to guess...  
Raini: *looks at them and widens her eyes* OMG! OMG! OMG!  
Calum: OMG, Raini what's happening? Are you ok?  
Raini: yeah, I'm ok. But guess what, Calum?  
Calum: what?  
Raini: RAURA IS HAPPENING!  
Calum: Raura is happening? Finally! I knew those two will get together sooner or later... I mean, do you see how they look at each other? And what about personal space? They absolutely don't know what it means when they are around each other...  
Raini: yeah, it was so obvious...  
Laura: *cleans her throat* guys we still here...  
Ross: yeah. I never thought you two would fangirling about this  
Calum: oh, hey guys!  
Raini: and sorry for fangirling on that way... It's just that we're so happy for you  
Calum: really happy  
Laura: guys, shouldn't we go to work now?  
Everyone else: yeah, let's go.

Then we all go live our characters. It's so fun to be Austin again. He's so energetic, confident and funny. I wish me, Ross, could be more like him. Not that I'm not like this. It's just that it's so much easier for him. It's also really funny seeing how Laura and Ally are so similar. Both of them are so talented and dorky on an adorable way, what makes them adorkable. Actually, this is one of mainly factors that made Austin fell for Ally and also one of those that made me, Ross, fell for Laura. I know, this sounds so cliché, characters fall for each other and actors also fall for each other. A lot of people would say that we could be mixing our feelings. But no, we're not. I'm sure of that. I'm sure I'm not in love with Laur just 'cause Austin is in love with Ally. I'm sure Laur isn't in love with me just 'cause Ally is in love with Austin. I'm pretty sure 'Raura' isn't happening just 'cause 'Auslly' is also happening. No, I love Laura for what she is. And I know she loves me for what I am. This all just happened in the same time.  
It's also pretty cool see Calum like Dez again. It's funny see how crazy, funny and nonsense Calum can be when he's playing Dez. Not that Calum isn't like this. And yeah, I'm saying Calum is crazy, but it is a good thing. He's always making everybody laughs. Dez is just an extreme version of Calum. Oh, and we have Raini. Raini is such an amazing actress. She can be the sweet girl that she is and then she can be the crazy girl that Trish is. Yeah, like I said, it's good to be back here again...

Oh, and did I said that everyone on set already found out about me and Laur? Yeah, they did. And I'm happy to inform that all of them are happy for us. I have to confess that didn't know that we have so many friends that shipped us together.

Me, Laura, Calum and Raini are all in my dressing room, just hanging out. Me and Laura are cuddling on the couch while Raini and Calum are playing guitar hero on my TV.

Calum: and I won! More luck next time Raini...*laughs*  
Raini: *laughs* yeah, I hope so... *sees Raura* awn did anyone already said that you're cute together?  
Ross: *laughs* not directly...  
Laura *laughs*  
Calum: yeah, you two are the cutest couple ev-ah... But I have a question to you. Will you guys make this public?  
Laura: what do you mean with public?  
Raini: he wants to know if you two will let the rest of the world to know... Y'a know fan, the press...  
Ross: I don't know if it's a good idea. Not the fans part. They would be happy for us...  
Calum: mainly the shippers...  
Laura: but the thing is: fans knowing also mean press knowing. And the press knowing could not be cool  
Ross: yeah, they could make things like creating stories about us or disturbing facts, what could complicate the things...  
Raini: so, you'll keep it in secret  
Laura: at least for a while  
Ross: yeah, we'll not be able to hide our relationship forever  
Calum: you're right guys  
Raini: totally.

After that, once we had already finished working, we decided just to hang out on Raini's home. Actually, we're heading to there right now...

**And that's it. What do yall think? Pleease, leave reviews. It's important to me knowing what you think so I can continue post the story.**

**Till next time (;**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! I'm here again!... So, this chapter is super super cute and fuffly. I hope you all like it (;**

Laura's POV

After we finished working, we all decided to hang out on Raini's house. It was really really funny. Ross told us his Laura Jokes. We laughed pretty much. Well, at least I laughed pretty much. I don't know why, but not everyone thinks Laura Jokes are funny. Well, maybe that's why Ross calls them Laura Jokes.

Laura: well, it's so good here, but it's getting late and I don't want bother you guys here.  
Ross: Laura is right. I gotta go too  
Laura: yeah, you really need to go too. You're my ride! *laughs*  
Ross: *laughs* yeah, you're right  
Raini: don't worry guys. You're not bothering anyone...  
Laura: awn, Raini. That's really sweet. But I really need to go. My mom might be worried...  
Ross: yeah, mine too...  
Raini: ok, I understand... Calum, you can stay if you want. My mom will order some pizza...  
Calum: really?! I mean, of course *smiles*

Then me and Ross say goodbye to everyone and head to his car.

Ross: so, do you want me to take you home or do you want to go somewhere else? Y'a know we could spend some time alone...*rubs his neck*  
Laura: are you, Ross Shor Lynch, inviting me to a date? *laughs*  
Ross: well, I wouldn't call this a date, but now that you're saying, yeah, it's kinda a date...  
Laura: I'd love to... *laughs*  
Ross: good you said that, 'cause I know the perfect place to take you...  
Laura: and which is this place?  
Ross: surprise... *laughs*

He drives for LA for not a long time. Then I recognize the place that he's taking

me to...

Laura: wait. Don't tell me you're taking me to that observatory where we can see the Hollywood symbol...  
Ross: yep, we're going there  
Laura: awn... There's a really beautiful place, Ross... Thank you  
Ross: you're welcome *smiles*

He parked his car and we get out of it. We go until the guard rail to observe the Hollywood symbol. Ross wraps his around me and I put my head on his shoulder. We stay like this for a moment, just enjoying each other's warm.

Ross: hey, let's lay on the car's hood. Then we can look at the stars

He says while grabbing my hand, heading to the car. I lay on the hood while he turns on the radio. When he turned on a song starts to fill the environment. But wait, it's not just any song. He smiles listening to it and while he lays beside me and wraps his arms around me once again. I smile too, while laying my head on his chest.  
Laura: you know, this is one of my favorite songs...  
Ross: really?  
Laura: *smiles* really  
Ross: *smiles* Nice to know… 'Cause it's about you...  
Laura: wait, what? What do you mean with the song being about me?  
Ross: *chuckles* who do you think I was thinking about when I wrote the lines "I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends, I'm talking 'bout real not pretend, I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time, You and I can even write the end"?  
Laura: *smiles* *eyes sparkling* me?  
Ross: it was always you. And that's why each one of the last R5 songs we wrote has something about you. And that's one of the things that made me realize I was in love with you.  
Laura: *smiles* really? That's really cute. You know when I had sure I was in love with you?  
Ross: when?  
Laura: when we did that scene that Austin sings I Think About You to Ally...  
Ross: *laughs* that's funny...  
Laura: *confuse face* why?  
Ross: *smiles* because that was the same moment I realize you've stolen my heart.  
Laura: I love you, Ross  
Ross: I love you too, Laur. Forever... *kisses her forehead*  
Laura: forever... *kisses him passionately*

And we stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other company and looking at the stars.

After that we decided to go home, because it was getting late. Ross drove me home.

Laura: thanks for the amazing day, Rossy.  
Ross: *smiles* thank you for the amazing day too, Laur.  
Laura: bye Ross. I love you  
Ross: love you too, Laur.

We kiss and I get out of his car, heading to my home while he also makes his way to his.

**Awwnn how much 'i love you' in just one chapter! **

**So, what do you think? Did you like the chapter? Tell me! I love to know your opinion (good or not)**

**See you next time (;**


	13. Chapter 13

**And I'm back! I saw you guys liked the last chapter! Yay!... Well, this one was funny to write. I hope you like it (;**

Ross's POV

I arrived home and headed to my bedroom. It's like 9:30 pm, not too late. But I'm a little bit tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Lots of stuff to do, like go to A&A set and get the things ready to go to promote TBM in New York. Wow! Tomorrow will be a tiring day.

Arriving on my bedroom, I open the door and see my little brother with his girlfriend. They were kissing.

Ross: *coughs* hey guys, how are you two?  
Ryland: *breaks the kiss* Ross? What are you doing here? I thought you were out... By the way what were you doing? You usually don't arrive this late...  
Ross: nice you ask this... And yeah, I was out. I was doing the same thing you were trying to do...  
Ryland: and what do you think I was trying to do?  
Ross: pass some time alone with your girlfriend?  
Ryland: so, you were passing some time alone with Laura... *smirks* what type of alone time?  
Ross: *laughs* y'a know, like staring at the stars, being a romantic guy, having a little making out session... *laughs* nothing like you're thinking... But, once you said that, I hope you know that what you said to me yesterday also applies to you...*laughs*  
Ryland: Ross! *throws a pillow on his brother*  
Savannah: *confuse face* Ry, what is he talking about?  
Ryland: *blushes* n-nothing...  
Ross: why are you so ashamed now, Ry? *laughs*... Well, let me explain what happened.  
Ryland: that's not really necessary,Ross  
Ross: why can't I tell her this? You said it in front of Laura.  
Savannah: yeah, why can't he tell me?  
Ryland: because it's embarrassing... *sighs* ok, I'm not gonna win, right?  
Ross: nope  
Ryland: *sighs* just get done with that  
Ross: *laughs* well, yesterday, I said what I felt to Laura, and she said what she felt to me. So, we started dating. And we were so happy that I decided to play with her, catching her on bridal style and spinning her around. Then we fell on my bed. And that was when your boyfriend opened the door and started to say random things like this was also his bedroom and how would be really weird sleep here knowing that something like 'that' happened here...  
Savannah: *laughs*  
Ryland: dude, you were on top of her! What did you want me to say?  
Ross: but that was because we fell on my bed and she was on my arms. Plus mom and dad were at home! But I hope you've gotten the message  
Ryland: ok ok ok ok. I got it!  
Savannah: *laughs*  
Ross: *laughs*  
Riker: *enters in the room* ok, what's going on here!? I can listen you guys laughing from my room  
Ross: oh, nothing. I was just making the things clear to Ry, like he made to me yesterday... Y'a know, about our room...  
Riker: *gets the message* *laughs* oh, this! I understand. I also made this to Rocky *laughs*  
Ryland: ok, it was nice to see you guys... But Savannah and I are going to downstairs... So, see you later guys!  
Savannah: see y'a!

While Ryland and Savannah were getting out of the room, me and Riker looked at each other and bursted into laugh.

Riker: ok, this was really funny, but really cruel too. I mean, he was with his girlfriend.  
Ross: cruel? He said that in front Laur yesterday. And we had just declared ourselves to each other... And when I say just I mean at exactly that moment.  
Riker: *laughs* oh yeah, I heard you and Laura are together now! I'm so proud of you little bro! *hugs Ross*  
Ross: thanks Riker! I'm so happy right now! *remembers of Riker and Vanessa kissing this morning* but, and you Riker?  
Riker: what about me?  
Ross: have you already asked Vanessa out?  
Riker: *weird voice* what? Why would I ask Vanessa out?  
Ross: I don't know. Maybe because you have a huge crush on her?  
Riker: *nervous* *weird voice* what? I don't have a crush on your girlfriend's sister *rubs his neck*  
Ross: Riker, do you want to tell me anything? You know you can trust me, right?  
Riker: *suspicious face* what? Of course I know I can trust you Ross.  
Ross: *sighs* you're just not ready to tell me or anyone else, right?  
Riker: *sighs* *nods*  
Ross: just tell me when you'll be ready, ok?  
Riker: ok, thanks Ross... *goes towards the door, but stops suddenly* hey, Ross...  
Ross: what?  
Riker: Do you know anything about me?  
Ross: *laughs* well, maybe...  
Riker: *smiles* ok bro, good night. See you in the morning.  
Ross: *smiles* night Riker. 'Till tomorrow.

With that Riker lived my room, going towards his and I got ready and finally went to sleep.

**And that's it. What do you think? Tell me on reviews...**

**See yall next time (;**


	14. Chapter 14

**And I'm here!... So, on one of reviews said that it didn't have much Raura, and I know it. I just wanted to explain that I thought it was good to show their relationship with their family too... Well that's it. Let's go to the chapter.**

Laura's POV

I woke up with a knock on my door.

Laura: *yawns* come in  
Vanessa: morning sis, how are you? I didn't saw you arriving yesterday...  
Laura: yeah, I arrived and already went to sleep. I was really tired...  
Vanessa: *smirks* and why you were so tired? Where were you before coming home?  
Laura: *laughs* I worked hard yesterday. That's why I was so tired... And I was with Ross last night...  
Vanessa: *smirks* humm... Doing...?  
Laura: *laughs* nothing what you thinking... We were just spending a little time together... Y'a know, just looking at the stars, listening to music *sighs* just a time being his Juliet and he being my Romeo  
Vanessa: awn... You really love him, right?  
Laura: yeah...  
Vanessa: Y'a know, I always knew you'd end like this, since the first moment I saw you guys together...  
Laura: how did you know?  
Vanessa: because you two are meant to be... You're soul mates  
Laura: awn... Do you really think this, Vanessa?  
Vanessa: I don't think. I'm sure about that...  
Laura: *hugs her sister* thanks sis... Love y'a  
Vanessa: love you too, Laur Laur...  
Laura: *remember about Ranessa* but and you? Have you already found your soul mate?  
Vanessa: yeah, maybe...  
Laura: could Riker be the lucky guy?  
Vanessa: *nervous* w-why Riker?  
Laura: because you like him  
Vanessa: yeah... *laughs, nervous*  
Laura: Vanessa, you know you can tell me anything, right?  
Vanessa: of course I know, little sis  
Laura: you just can't tell me at this moment, right?  
Vanessa: *sighs* yeah, that's true  
Laura: all right, I understand *hugs Vanessa*  
Vanessa: well, it's better you get ready to work. See you downstairs  
Laura: see you there...

After I got ready, I went to the kitchen to have my breakfast.

Ellen: morning honey  
Damiano: morning sweetheart *kisses her forehead*... So how was yesterday?  
Laura: morning mom, dad... It was great dad  
Damiano: cool... So, your mom told me the news... I'm happy for you honey *smiles*  
Laura: *smiles* really dad?  
Damiano: really honey... I mean, Ross is a good boy...  
Ellen: and we all knew that for you two get together was just a matter of time *smiles*  
Laura: hey, Vanessa said me the same thing. *laughs* was it so obvious?  
Vanessa: *entering the kitchen* well, like I said before, it was... I mean, you're eyes sparkles when you see him. And he almost drools whenever he sees you...  
Laura: *laughs* really?  
Everyone else: *laughs* really

After that, my flip phone rings. So I decided answers that.

*At the phone*  
Ross: morning, my Juliet  
Laura:*laughs* morning... How's my Romeo this morning?  
Ross: well, he's missing his Juliet... And getting the things ready to go to New York...  
Laura: oh, yeah. You're going this weekend to promote TBM, right?  
Ross: right. I leave on Saturday, after we hang out. *sighs* and I'll need to go there again to the shows with the guys... And after I'll need to go to Australia... Gosh, I'll miss you...  
Laura: I'll miss you too... But hey, we have cell phones and notebooks. We can contact each other... And between each travel, you have a break. We can pass this time together.  
Ross: *smiles* yeah, you're right... So, the guys are going to the set with me today.  
Laura: really? That's cool!  
Ross: yeah. And I was thinking if you could bring Vanessa... Y'a know, to see how her and Riker will behave in front of everybody...  
Laura: good idea! Y'a know, I was talking with Vanessa this morning, and it was like she wanted to tell me about Riker  
Ross: yeah, I talked to Riker about this yesterday and it was like he wanted that I knew about that...  
Laura: so, they want to tell us...  
Ross: yeah, they do. But not now...  
Laura: yeah... Well i'm gonna ask if Vanessa can go. Hold on a minute  
Ross: ok...

*Out the phone*

Laura: hey Vanessa, do you have to shoot today?  
Vanessa: no. Today is my day off  
Laura: oh great! So, do you want to go to the set with me?  
Vanessa: well, why not? *smiles* just let me put a better t-shirt  
Laura: ok, I'll be waiting...  
Vanessa: ok *goes upstairs*

*Back to the phone*

Laura: ok Ross, she's going  
Ross: all right... This will be interesting *laughs*  
Laura: yeah, it will... Oh, Vanessa is coming. It's better we get going  
Ross: yeah, the guys are all ready here too...  
Laura: ok, bye Rossy... Love y'a  
Ross: love you too, Laur... See you there.

*Hangs up*

Vanessa: so, let's go?  
Laura: let's go

With that, me and my sister went to my car and headed to the studio.

**That's it. What do you think?**

**See you next time (;**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heey! I'm here again!**

**I just want to warn you that the updates might not be as soon as they are right now because I'm coming back to school. I hope you guys understand (;**

**Oh, and this chapter is a big one! I hope you like big chapters cause, from now all of them will be like this...**

Ross's POV

We just arrived on the studio and now we're heading to my dressing room.

Rydel: hey look who's coming  
Rocky: *pokes Riker's shoulder* and look who came with her  
Laura: *approaches of them* morning again Ross *hugs him*  
Ross: morning Laur *kisses her*  
Rocky: *coughs* hum... Guys, we're still here...  
Ryland: yeah, get a room you two  
Ross: really Ry?  
Ryland: *laughs*  
Laura: sorry guys... Hi to you too...  
Everyone except Ross: hi Laura  
Laura: *laughs*  
Riker: h-hi Vanessa  
Vanessa: um... Hey Riker

Yeah, they were really acting weird around us.

Ross: so guys, what about you guys hang out on the set for a while...  
Laura: yeah, I mean, we need to get changed  
Rocky: it's ok for me... Let's go?  
Rydellington/Ryland: sure  
Vanessa: hum... Actually, I was going to the food court to grab something to eat  
Riker: I was going to there too... So we met you guys later?  
Rocky: yeah, right... See y'a

As soon as them were out of view. I turned to Laura.

Ross: like I said it'd be... Weird  
Laura: yeah, but was funny to see the way they managed to get some time alone...  
Ross: yeah, food court... Do you actually believe they are going there?  
Laura: well, knowing what they did before. Y'a know, him sleeping with her without no one knowing, I really really think they are going to somewhere else  
Ross: should we go after them?  
Laura: I don't know. The studio is huge, they could be in anywhere... Plus we still need to get ready  
Ross: oh yeah... So, see you soon babe  
Laura: *kisses him* see y'a

After that, we went to get ready. We not took so long, once we're not live tapping today. When I got completely ready I went to Laura's dressing room and knocked on the door.

Laura: come in…  
Ross: *opens the door* are you ready?  
Laura: yeah, let's go *grabs his hand*

With that, we go through the hall, heading to the Sonic Boom set. Arriving there, we met Raini and Calum.

Raini: hello, cute couple  
Calum: hey there Raura  
Ross: really Calum? You'll use our couple name?  
Calum: what can I do? It's a cute name. And it matches with you two  
Laura: Caini is also cute  
Raini: Laura, please don't put us in the middle of this  
Ross: *laughs* sorry Raini, but Laura is right. Caini is really cute  
Calum: *blushes* ok... Now, changing the subject... I saw that your family is here today, Ross...  
Ross: yeah, they're all here... And Laura brought Vanessa too  
Raini: really? I met them but I saw neither Vanessa nor Riker  
Calum: yeah, same here. I didn't see signal of them  
Laura: well, before we went to get changed, they both said they were going to the food court  
Ross: yeah, they said that  
Calum: weird...  
Raini: what?  
Calum: I said weird...  
Raini: I know what you said. I'm asking why you said that  
Calum: oh... I said that because I was at the food court 'till I came here and no one went there... Like I said it's weird  
Ross: wait. What?  
Laura: didn't they go the food court?  
Calum: nope. They never went there.

Yeah, they did it. I knew it would be interesting. But I didn't think they would runway just to stay alone. Didn't they think people can question it?

I look at Laura and she looks at me like saying "we should cover them" and I nodded, once knowing that they didn't want anyone find out about it. Well, at least not now, 'cause soon or later they'd have to admit it.

Raini: should we go after them?  
Raura: NO!

Calum and Raini looked suspicious at us.

Laura: I mean, no because...  
Ross: we have rehearsal now!  
Laura: yeah, we need to work guys  
Ross: and they might be with the others now  
Ratliff: *arrives with the others except Ranessa* hey guys, are you starting now?  
Calum: yeah... Just a question, where's Riker and Vanessa?  
Raini: yeah, we thought they were with you?  
Rocky: no, we don't see them since Laura and Ross went to get changed  
Rydel: they said they were going to the food court...  
Calum: yeah, but like I was saying to them, I was there and I didn't see them there  
Ryland: weird... Should we go after them?  
Raura: NO!  
Ratliff: why are you guys screaming?  
Raini: yeah, this is the second time...  
Raura: we weren't screaming!  
Rydel: yes, you were. And why are you talking at the same time?  
Raura: we're not!  
Raini: really Raura?... Do you know about anything that we're not?  
Raura: NO! *Ross and Laura look at each other*  
Ross: no, we're not... Why do you think that?  
Rocky: because you're acting weird...  
Raura: what? Puff, we're not  
Rydel: so why are you talking at the same time?  
Ross: hum... Y'a know...  
Laura: it's a couple thing! You know, to see if we are in harmony... Right, Ross?  
Ross: yeah! That's it! Just testing our harmony... And guess what? It's perfect! *put his arms around Laura's shoulder*  
Laura: yeah, we have the perfect harmony! *says putting her arms around Ross's waist*  
Everyone else: ok?  
I can say that they don't believe at all on what we said, but that's the best we can do.

Ryland: all right, couple in harmony. It's weird but we got it. What we didn't understand is why you to don't want us looking for them.  
Laura: oh, that's because it's not really necessary... I mean, they both have more than 20. They're adults. They know how take care of themselves.  
Ross: yeah, that's true. Plus they both know the studio. It's not like they could get lost.  
Ratliff: I think Ross and Laura are right. And it's also good that they spend some time together. I mean, we all know they have a crush on each other...  
Laura: *mumbles to Ross* they have a lot more than a crush...  
Ross: agreed *laughs*  
Laura: *laughs too*  
Calum: why are you laughing?  
Ross: oh, nothing. We're just happy!  
Laura: yeah, we're happy. Yay!  
Everyone: *suspicious faces* ok?...

And that was when someone came to ask if we were ready to start.

Laura: yeah, we can start. Right guys?  
Rest of A&A cast: yep  
Rydel: well, so we'll sit and watch you guys...  
Everyone else: all right...

With that my siblings and Ratliff sat on some chairs and we went to rehearsal while Ranessa was probably having fun in somewhere else that no one knows. All I know is that they owe me and Laur this one.

**And that's it. What do you think?**

**OMG! Where is Riker and Vanessa? Can you guess it?**

**See you as soon as possible (;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess who's back? Yeah, it's me. Sorry if I took too long to update, it's just that I'm back to school and this is my Senior Year, so I really have to study** **Well, Let's go to the chapter!**

Laura's POV

It passed like 3 hours since we started rehearsal. We're actually finishing it and either Riker or Vanessa showed up yet. Did they lose their conscience? Do the really believe no one is going to get suspicious? Well, those are question that they need to answer.

Director: well, that's it guys. Let's take a break. It's lunch time!  
A&A cast: all right

As we were getting out of the set, I grab Ross shirt and push him aside. Laura: shouldn't we go search for our siblings? Ross: yeah, I think so... But wait, how are we gonna do to distract the others? I mean, if they come with us they'll find out about Ranessa...

Laura: Ranessa?  
Ross: yeah, you know Riker and Vanessa. It's a couple name, like Raura...  
Laura: so, you created a shipping name for them?  
Ross: nope, I'm just using it. They've already have shippers... Ranessa has even a hashtag...  
Laura: so, wait. People have already shipped them? How could this happen?  
Ross: well, actually the most of the Ranessa shippers are also Raura shippers... So y'a know, he's my brother, she's your sister. I think they kinda connected the dots... And let's admit they match with each other...  
Laura: like you and me?  
Ross: yeah... The difference is that we're not that crazy  
Laura: *laughs* yeah, that's true. Sometimes, like now, we seem to be the older. Not them... Well we should get going...  
Ross: yeah... Let's say we'll catch something to eat and that they can wait to us on my dressing room  
Laura: nice shot, Rossy *kisses his cheek*  
Ross: thanks Laur  
Then, we came back to where the others were.  
Ross: hey guys, why don't you wait on my dressing room while me and Laur go grab something to eat?  
Rydel: sure. Why not?... We'll be waiting for you, ok?  
Laura: ok  
Rydel: so guys, let's go?  
Everyone except Rydel and Raura: sure *head to Ross's dressing room*  
Laura: ok, they're out sight... Where do we start?  
Ross: well, we could start from the cafeteria... Y'a know, since it's lunch time... And I'm kinda hungry now  
Laura: *laughs* and when you're not hungry, Ross?  
Ross: what about me being hungry all the time? I'm a growing up boy! It's completely normal.  
Laura: growing up boy? Ross, you're 17! You're not a so growing up boy anymore.  
Ross: ok, but that's not change the fact that I'm hungry! What's wrong with that?  
Laura: nothing... Actually that's one of the things that make me love you even more *smiles*  
Ross: me being hungry makes you love me more?  
Laura: *laughs* no, not that. It's that you act like a little boy when you're hungry *smiles* that's pretty cute...  
Ross: *smiles* *blushes* really?  
Laura: *smiles* really *gives him a peck on his lips*... Now let's search for those crazy guys!  
Ross: *laughs* yeah, let's go *grabs her hand*

Then, we head to the cafeteria and ate a sandwich. We saw nothing. Then we go to the table read. Nothing. We walked around the entire studio. And again, nothing.

Ross: Laur, I give in ... They are nowhere.  
Laura: give in too... Let's go back. The others might be getting suspicious.  
Ross: Laur! We forgot to take them some food!  
Laura: oh, that's true! But since we're gone for like a half of one hour, they might have already eaten something...  
Ross: wow, really? We did this for like 30 minutes?  
Laura: yeah. Let's just go back... *grabs his hand, pulling him with her*  
Ross: all right.

On our way back to Ross's dressing room, in one of the hallways that we passed for like 10 times before, searching for Ranessa - yeah, the shippers are right, it's so more easy using couple names - we saw them. We saw Vanessa and Riker making out on the middle of a corridor!

Laura: Ross, should we do anything? Or do you think it's better we just hide and wait 'till the time they're done with it?  
Ross: I think it's better we do something. I mean, they want to keep it for themselves, but like we're seeing, it's not working. Soon or later somebody will catch them. And I think is better to be us than someone else... Plus, I don't want to stay here and watch my brother and your sister making out...  
Laura: you're right... But just a question... How do we interrupt something like this?  
Ross: let's just clean our throats  
Laura: ok. You do it.  
Ross: why me?  
Laura: because you're the guy...  
Ross: and?  
Laura: can you just do it for me, Rossy?  
Ross: *sighs* all right... For you... *clean his throat*

As they heard the sound, they immediately turned their head, looking at us with winded eyes.

Riker: he-hey guys... W-what are you doing here?  
Ross: nothing... We were just walking around the studio... Y'a know, looking for our siblings that were gone for more than 3 hours... Nothing really important...  
Laura: yeah, but we're going let you guys here alone... We see that you're busy  
Vanessa: guys, that's not what it looks like  
Laura: really? You weren't making out?  
Ross: guys we know what we saw. Just admit it.  
Riker: wait, aren't you guys mad?  
Vanessa: or at least shocked?  
Laura: no. We actually knew about you two  
Riker: but how did you know? We told no one.  
Ross: well, let's just say we know where you slept the other night...  
Riker/Vanessa: oh...  
Ross: but don't worry. We didn't tell anyone.  
Laura: yeah, and just asking, why did you guys are keeping this in secret?  
Ross: oh, and by the way, disappearing for more than 3 hours and making out on the middle of the hallway don't help in it.  
Riker: * sighs* we know guys...  
Ross: you just can't help yourselves.  
Ranessa: yeah  
Riker: sorry not telling you…  
Vanessa: it's just we didn't want to get in the way of you guys  
Riker: yeah we knew you liked each other...  
Vanessa: we thought it would be weird to you two...  
Laura: it wouldn't be weird...  
Ross: we actually ship you two...  
Laura: yeah, we also knew that you had a crush on each other...  
Ross: that was pretty obvious...  
Laura: you flirted all the time...  
Riker: *laughs* really? We're going to discuss which couple was more obvious? Ross, do I need to say that you almost drool when you see Laura again?  
Vanessa: yeah, and Laura I'll need to say that your eyes sparkle even when you hear Ross's name?  
Laura: ok ok. We got it. We also were pretty obvious...  
Ross: ok, changing the topic... When are you going to tell the others?  
Vanessa: we actually didn't think about this yet...  
Riker: we want to wait a little bit more to do it... The truth is that even knowing that they're expecting it and that they'll support it, we're not ready for that.  
Ross: we understand. But just one more question: Since when Ranessa is happening?  
Riker: *smiles* well, it started when we came back from the Loud tour... Y'a know, before we go to Europe... All I can say it's I really missed her when we were there...  
Vanessa: I missed you too, Riker *kisses him*  
Laura: awn... This is so cute...  
Ross: yeah, we're really happy for you two  
Riker: thanks bro, we're also happy for you guys...  
Ross: *laughs* we're really happy for us too *wraps his arms around Laura*  
Laura: yeah, we are *kisses Ross*... Oh, and thanks for being happy for us too  
Vanessa: no prob, little sis *smiles*  
Ross: guys, isn't better we come back to the others... They might be getting worried... Y'a know because Riker and Vanessa are gone for almost 4 hours and we're gone for like 30 minutes... Plus we still have to finish the rehearsal...  
Laura: yeah, you're right... We should go...

With that, I grab Ross's hand, pulling him with me, and we all start heading back to Ross's dressing room...

**And that's it. Did you like it? What do you think it's going to happen next? Tell me on reviews!** **See you next time (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry take this long. But hey! I'm back!... So, a lot of you asked for more Raura, and well, you'll have a lot of this on this chapter.**

**Oh, just a warn to yall: we'll have little surprise on the next chapters. Can you guess what is it?**

Ross's POV

*let's skeep some weeks*

Yeah, it has passed some weeks since that day on the studio. A lot of things happened on this meantime. Like, I went to promote Teen Beach Movie with my friend Maia Mitchell. We had a lot of fun doing it. I told her that Laura and I were together and she said she knew this would happen soon or later. She also said it was too obvious we like each other. She was happy for us.

Oh, Teen Beach Movie aired and it was a success. We also went to Australia, had a lot of fun there. And now, well, now we're back to LA... We went to TCA last week, where I presented an award to Miley Cyrus with Maia. Oh and how can I forget about my Laura?... She was there too. She also presented an award to Bruno Mars with the boys of Emblem 3. It was awesome! She was wonderful. But I couldn't help to feel a little jealous. Y'a know, Laura is a beautiful girl and the guys of Emblem 3 are what a bunch of girls call hot... I really didn't felt comfortable when I saw a picture of Laur with them... I mean, did you see where's Drew's hand was?... I know that was nothing to worry about though, but I just was upset that me and my girl couldn't sit together. But it ended being good, once no one got suspicious of our relationship - what is a thing that's harder to hide with the passage of the time. No, really, we're running out of excuses. Last time someone asked Laura about "Raura", she said it was the name of some peruvian mountain - , we met later thought. I couldn't help not going see her knowing she was there... I sat with my family. We were behind the one and only One Direction! It was really cool... Rocky and Harry twerked... What made Rocky become known as 'the guy behind Zayn'.

And today premiered our new single, Pass Me By on Radio Disney and on youtube. Actually, we have 2 versions of the same music - the one that's on youtube is different from that one that played on Radio Disney - y'a know, because one of them has the word "damn", then we had to remove that word on the second version, so it could premiere on Radio Disney... The song is amazing. I'm glad to know all the fans liked it.

I had so much fun with the guys tonight. But now I'm heading to Laura's place. I'm going to Chicago tomorrow and I figured out it'd be good pass some extra time with her. I'm on her front door right now.

Ross: *knocks on the door*  
Vanessa: heeey... Oh, Ross it's you  
Ross: oh, sorry if you were expecting seeing my older version... *laughs* If it makes you feel better, he's on his way... He's just getting a way to distract the others...  
Vanessa: *laughs* ok, thanks Ross... Get in... Laur is on her bedroom... Oh, and awesome song you guys premiered today...  
Ross: *gets into the house and Vanessa closes the door* thank you Ness... Riker will be glad to know you liked it... *smiles*  
Vanessa: no problem *smiles* ... *hear a knock* it might be the right guy this time... Oh, and Ross, the house is all Laura's and yours tonight...  
Ross: *confuse face* what do mean?  
Vanessa: I mean that my parents are out for my dad's businesses trip and I'm going out with Riker tonight and probably won't go back till tomorrow morning... So what I'm trying to say is that you and Laur are alone for tonight.  
Ross: alone?  
Vanessa: yeah... Well, I need to go... Have fun you two *laughs*... See you tomorrow...  
Ross: *laughs* have fun you guys too... And be careful...  
Vanessa: *laughs* don't worry, we'll be... Don't forget this also applies to you two...  
Ross: I'm not with here with those intentions, but all right.  
Vanessa: well, I have to go now... Bye Ross, and please say bye to Laur to me ok?  
Ross: bye Ness... And don't worry, I will

With that, Vanessa heads to the door and goes away, while I go upstairs, heading to Laura's room. Arriving there, I knock on her door.

Laura: get in...  
Ross: *opens the door* hey beautiful *smiles*  
Laura: *smiles* hey Rossome... *goes to him and gives him a kiss*  
Ross: *wraps his arms around Laura* glad to know you think I'm awesome... Because you are too.  
Laura: thank you, sir *kisses his cheek*... But what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your siblings and Ratliff... Y'a know commemorating your new song...  
Ross: I was with them, but then I thought that would be cool pass some time with my girlfriend, since I'm catching a plane to Chicago tomorrow... Even if I'll be gone just for one day.  
Laura: awn... That is an awesome since I'll miss you *kisses him*  
Ross: thank you. But I'm not the only one that had this idea...  
Laura: what do you mean?  
Ross: I mean that your sister and my brother are out for the rest of the night... Oh, by the way Vanessa asked me to send you goodbye.  
Laura: *laughs* so that means that we're alone?  
Ross: yeah...  
Laura: can you stay here tonight? Please, I don't want to spend the night alone...  
Ross: I think that's no problem with my parents... Let me just send a message to the guys, telling them I'll stay here...  
Laura: ok... Who are you sending the message?  
Ross: probably Rocky... If I send it to Ryland, he'll make fun with us..  
Laura: *laughs* ok

With that, I send the message to Rocky.

*At the cell phone*

Ross: Staying at Laur's tonight. She doesn't want to be alone. Her parents are traveling and Vanessa is out.

Not much time later, he answers me.

Rocky: All right. Have fun! Just like Vanessa and Riker haha...  
Ross: Haha, but how do you think they are together?  
Rocky: Dude, I'm not stupid. I know something is going on between that two and I know both you and Laura know it too... Plus I share a bedroom with Riker since always. I know him... He's the only one who thinks he can fool me  
Ross: All right bro. You're right. They're together... And they'll spend the night out...  
Rocky: Haha, I knew it!... Ok, I'll let you go now... See y'a tomorrow  
Ross: See you.

*Out the phone*

Ross: all right... What you want to do now?  
Laura: what about watch a movie?  
Ross: which movie?  
Laura: hum, I don't know... What about Tangled?  
Ross: nice choice... I love this one *smiles*

With that, she puts the movie and we start to watch. Man, it can be a children movie, but man, this movie rocks!

When the movie ends, I and Laur just stayed like that, cuddling on her bed.

Laura: so, I heard your new song, Pass Me By, which is awesome, it's about you and Maia?...  
Ross: *laughs* oh, I see someone here saw the new R5's interview...  
Laura: yeah, Isaw... But is it true?  
Ross: yeah, of course, because Maia is the one that can mess me up *laughs*... Of course it's not about her. Maia and I are just friends. You know that... Both Riker and Rocky were joking, and also helping us to hide our relationship... Plus Maia has a boyfriend that she loves and that also loves her... Wait a minuet. You were jealous!*laughs*.  
Laura: what? No... Ok, I was. But just a little...  
Ross:*kisses her* I knew it *laughs*... But don't worry. That's a normal thing...  
Laura: so, that means you've already felt it towards me?  
Ross: are you kidding? How do you think I felt when I saw you with Emblem 3 on TCA? Aren't they what the most of the girls call hot?  
Laura: yeah, they are... And I was lucky to meet them. I talked with Drew... He's a really nice guy...  
Ross: yeah, a really nice guy that was with his hand on a not so cool place when he took a picture with you... And yeah, that's it. I saw that pic.  
Laura: *laughs* OMG! You're jealous... Do you have any idea about how cute this is?... But I'll tell you a secret... *approaches her face to his face* I prefer the blonde ones...  
Ross: *smiles* really? And what about George Clooney and Harry Potter?  
Laura: *laughs* they are exceptions...  
Ross: hum, it's good to know this... Wait, so that means that if you and Riker were single, he'd have a chance with you?  
Laura: oh yeah, maybe. Why not?... *laughs* I'm joking Ross *laughs* you should've seen your face... But seriously now, Riker is a really cool guy. But no, he wouldn't have a chance with me. And do you know why?  
Ross: why?  
Laura: because he's not the one that I love... This one is you, Ross.  
Ross: *grins* you're the one that I love too, Laur... And nothing can change it.  
Laura: nothing and no one can. I'll love you forever, Rossy...  
Ross: I'll always love you too, my Juliet...

With that, we both leaned in and kissed... Well, let's just say that sweet kiss turned being a making out session... And that making out session turned on being... How can I say this?... Well, let' just say it turned on being a more intense thing...

**And I'll stop here. Sorry if you were expecting a sex scene, but I won't write this. I'm not that "creative". So I'll let to your imagination to picture how their night were**

**Please, leave reviews! I love to know what you think. it encourages me to keep posting!**

**See you next time (;**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sooooorry for the long wait, guys. I was really busy this week and I really wanted to finish writing another chapter for this story (aka chap 32)**

**Oh, and I wanted to thankyou guys for the reviews! And tell you to don't worry cause I know what I'm doing with the story (;**

Laura's POV

I open my eyes to find my room on a completely mess. At first, I didn't understand why... 'Till I noticed where I was lying on: it was on a warm and naked chest. I looked up to find a peaceful and sleepy blond boy and to find his arm around my also naked waist... Wait. My also naked waist?... And that was when I remembered everything what happened: we were in a cute and romantic talk when we started making out, and, well one thing guided another, and we ended up doing more mature stuffs.

I still can't believe we actually did that. I mean, I liked it... I really enjoyed it. It was so weird but so magical at the same time... And that's what makes hard to believe in it.

When the memories were flying around my mind, I felt Ross moving, followed by a sleepy moan.

Laura: morning, sleep head  
Ross: *yawns* morning, beautiful.  
After he said that, his eyes winded, remembering what happened last night.  
Ross: so, last night really happened? I mean, we really did... You know...  
Laura: *smiles* I know, hard to believe... I'm feeling like this too... But the fact that my room is a mess and that we're with no clothes, yeah, I can say that really happened.  
Ross: wow...  
Laura: so, *blushes* did you enjoyed it as much as I did? Because it seems like it was a dream to me  
Ross: *sits on the bed, making Laura also sits on it* *looks into her eyes* it was the best night of my life *smiles*  
Laura: *kisses him* thank you...  
Ross: for what?  
Laura: for being the most awesome and sweetest guy I ever met  
Ross: no, I should be the one saying thank you  
Laura: why?  
Ross: for you being just you... For you being perfect just being you  
Laura: awn... *kisses him* you're perfect too…  
Ross: *kisses her* thank you...

We stayed like that for a few moments , just cuddling, enjoying each other's company.

Laura: so, it's everything wonderful, but I think we should put our clothes on and go downstairs to have our breakfast...  
Ross: why? It's so good here...  
Laura: do you want Riker and Vanessa see us like this?... Plus you have to catch a plane today, remember?  
Ross: oh, yeah. We have all this things to worry about... But, I doubt those two made something different from what we did last night *laughs*  
Laura: *laughs* true story... So, hum...*blushes and rubes her neck* Do you mind close your eyes or turning to the other side, so I can get changed?  
Ross: wait. Laur, are you ashamed? *laughs* You know I saw everything last, right?  
Laura: *nods*  
Ross: and that I really liked what I saw, right?  
Laura: *blushes really hard* y-you did?  
Ross: yeah... You're beautiful, Laur. In all the possible ways… Inside and out... With or without clothes *smiles* you're perfect...  
Laura: *smiles* thank you, Ross. That's so sweet... And if it makes you happy, you're beautiful on that way too…  
Ross: *says playfully* hey! I say you're perfect and I get just "you're beautiful"?  
Laura: *laughs* ok. *Smirks* I think you're hot on that way. Are you happy now?  
Ross: *smirks* happy? I'm more than happy. I mean, my girlfriend thinks I'm hot!*kisses her*  
Laura: all right, I know you've already seen everything but, can you please close your eyes? *makes puppy dog eyes*  
Ross: *laughs* OK. But it's because I can't resist when you make this face.  
Laura: thanks, Rossy... *kisses him*  
Ross: all right, just tell me when I need to do this.  
Laura: hum, what about now?  
Ross: all right *closes his eyes*  
Laura: *goes get changed*

When I finished putting my clothes on, I headed downstairs, to make our breakfast, while Ross stayed on my room to get changed.

Not much latter, I felt two strong arms around me.

Ross: so, from what it's smelling, I'd say we're going to have pancakes. Am I right?  
Laura: yep. *Turns her face to him* since you're here, I thought I should do something different  
Ross: *kisses her* thank you.

With that, we heard the front door opening, followed by two voices that we both know.

Ross: well, seems that the runaway couple came back *laughs*  
Laura: *laughs* yeah...  
Vanessa: *walks into the kitchen* hey, guys!  
Riker: oh hey Lau- Ross what are you doing here? I thought you'd sleep at home...  
Ross: yeah, I would... But Laur didn't want to spend the night alone...  
Laura: so he spent the night with me...  
Riker: he spent the night here, with you, alone...  
Laura: yep  
Riker: and does mom know about it, Ross?  
Ross: yeah, I think she does. I texted Rocky. He might have told her... Oh, and chill out. He's also covering you  
Riker: covering me? How? If he doesn't know about me and Vanessa? Wait. Did you tell him?  
Ross: dude, it's Rocky who we're talking about... Do you really think he wouldn't figure out what is happening?  
Riker: yeah, you're right... Rocky is a pretty smart guy...  
Vanessa: ok... So, how was your night?  
Raura: pretty good *smiles*  
Riker: what exactly did you guys did last night?  
Ross: the real question is what were YOU guys and what were you doing?  
Vanessa: well, Riker took me to a really special place…  
Raura: and?  
Riker: you guys really want to know?... Ok, we had a romantic dinner and... *blushes* well, we did what we're thinking you two did.  
Ross: yeah, we assumed it  
Vanessa: so, why did you ask?  
Laura: he just thought would be funny hear Riker saying that *laughs*  
Riker: ok, but you didn't answer my question yet... What did you do yesterday?  
Laura: we watched a movie...  
Ross: yeah, Tangled.  
Riker: just that? Are you sure anything else happened?  
Raura: *blushes really hard*  
Vanessa: OMG! You guys?  
Riker: *looks at Vanessa* yeah, they did it... Or else they wouldn't be looking like tomatoes right now... *laughs*  
Vanessa: true... They wouldn't blush like this for nothing *laughs*  
Laura: ok, why are you two laughing?  
Ross: yeah, you did the same thing... What's so funny about it?  
Vanessa: actually, Ross... We kinda assumed this would happen if you and Laur stayed completely alone... We're just laughing because of your reaction  
Laura: and how you guys assumed it?  
Riker: Laura, we both passed for this; we've already been teenagers once. This is kind of an inevitable thing...  
Ross: ok, can we please end this weird conversation and have our breakfast?  
Laura: I agree  
Ranessa: me too.

With that, we all started eating... When we finished our breakfast, the boys needed to go home, once they need to get ready to their trip.

*Skeeping 9 days*

Ross already got back from Chicago, and we worked on A&A all the last week. We had our first live tapping on friday. Yay! We had so much fun doing it... And now R5 is coming back to LA, once they were playing on the Big Festival in Toronto yesterday, while I had a new photo-shoot. I can't wait to see my Ross again! I miss him so much! Even if it was just for two days and even if me and Ross texted every day. It's just that, away from each other, we just don't feel complete...

**And that's it! Did you like it? What do you think it's going to happen next?**

**Sorry again for the long wait**

**Till the next time(;**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guess who's back? Yeah, it's me! lol**

**So, I want to make a deal with ya guys: I'll post a new chapter one a week, what's the fast as I can (blame school for it), if I get at least 5 reviews on the latest chapter I posted. Deal?**

**Did anyone here already guessed what's the surprise I said it will show up in this story?**

**I'll stop babbling now annd leave yall with the new chapter (;**

Ross's POV

*Skeeping some days*

The last days have been very busy. I mean, I needed to shoot A&A, doing live taps, travel on weekends to work with R5. But everything worth it. I love being Austin and spending time with the cast, mainly with my Laura, and of course I also love to do that with my family.

Laur have been very busy too. With her school, A&A, photo shoots and interviews. She went to Chicago this Monday while I went to New York.  
Oh, did I say that the Pass Me By music video came to the air? And that that it has been being a success? Yeah, it has! Oh, and did I say that every friends of ours liked it?

Well, right now I'm on A&A set, rehearsing

Laura: Ross, I'm hungry. Can we go catch something to eat before I go to school?  
Ross: but we had lunch like one hour ago... Neither am I that hungry...  
Laura: but you love to eat. And I'm starving. Can we go please?  
Ross: when did you start replacing me being the most starving one on the set? You usually don't want to eat hourly... What's up with you?  
Laura: there's nothing up to me... I'm just hungry!  
Ross: Laur, you had your breakfast here, then like 30 minutes after that you had a gogurt, then we had lunch. I mean, a really good lunch. You ate almost as much as I usually do, what is a lot and now you, with this just five minutes break, want to eat again? Sunshine, that's not normal  
Laura: sunshine?  
Ross: yeah, I know this sounded really cheesy, but it's that I'm worried and I really wanted to call you something cute and sunshine was the first thing that came up in my head...  
Laura: awn, that's really cute... But don't worry, I'm fine  
Ross: really? Are you sure?  
Laura: yeah *laughs* can we go now?  
Ross: *sighs* ok, let's go...

And we went to grab something to Laura eat. And yeah, she ate. She ate two gogurts and one cupcake. Wow, she was really hungry! I wonder how she's being able to eat that much...

Raini: what's happening to Laura? I mean, she's eating like if the world would end on the next second...  
Ross: yeah, I know. I've been wondering that too. She's eating more than I do!  
Calum: true story. Actually, if she eats too much, she's probably going to throw up. She's not used to eat like that.  
Ross: I know, and I'm worried with that

And like we had read the future, Laura stopped eating, looked at us, put her hand on her mouth, and ran.

Ross: Laur! *looks at Caini* I'm going to help her. Can you guys tell to the others?  
Raini: all right. Go help your Juliet, Romeo

I headed to the bathroom, where she probably would be. When I reached the door, my theory has been confirmed. I knocked on the door.

Ross: Laur, are you ok?

She didn't answer my question. I decided to come in. I found her throwing up, so I ran to help her, grabbing her hair, and started rubbing her back.

Ross: it'll be ok...

When she finished, she went to wash her mouth.

Laura: thanks. But you didn't need to see that...  
Ross: *smiles* no, I needed. You're my Juliet, so it's my job to help you.  
Laura: *hugs him* thank you *smiles*  
Ross: you're welcome *kisses her forehead*  
Laura: I don't understand what happened. I was so good in the last minutes...  
Ross: you ate too much. You're not used to it.  
Laura: but I was just hungry. And I'm still hungry though...  
Ross: no, you're not eating anytime soon.  
Laura: but...  
Ross: no buts... Laur, you just threw up almost everything you ate! And you want to eat more! I can't understand. Why are you so starving?

She was going to answer me. But just before she could open her mouth, she ran to the toilet bowl, throwing up again, she was putting everything out. And when I say everything I mean everything...That was what made me even more worried. I mean, if she was throwing up 'cause she ate too much, I don't think it'd be so hard that.

Ross: and why are you throwing up like the hell now?

I said while, once again, I was grabbing her hair and rubbing her back.

We stayed like that for more 10 minutes. She didn't throw up all the time, thanks God! She made some pauses and did that again and again. When she was done for sure she stood up and waited for me bring her teeth brush, what I did quickly, so she could brush them. When she finished we got back to her dressing room.

Laura: shouldn't you go rehearsal our last scene? I mean, it was just a 5 minutes break. They might be wondering where are we... And I still need to go to school...  
Ross: don't worry about that. I asked Raini and Calum to warn them. And I don't think it's good for you doing any other scene. Or go to school...  
Laura: Ross, I know you're worried. But i'm ok and I'm late...  
Ross: no. You're not ok. Laur you threw up like hell and you're eating more than you do. I mean, much more than you do... Plus, one day off school won't kill you...  
Vanessa: *entering in the room* Ross's right. Laura, if you're not feeling well you can't go. If you go, thing can even get worse.  
Laura: Ness, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the studio?  
Vanessa: I'm on my break. And mom asked if I could take you to school, once you came with Ross, but I think the things changed... What's wrong with you?  
Laura: I don't know... I think I just ate a lot... But I'm still hungry tho  
Ross: I don't think it's just this. Yeah, you're eating a lot, but I don't think you'd throw up that much... Something is wrong. I think you should go to see a doctor...  
Laura: no, I'm ok. I was just... *Puts her hand on her mouth and runs to the bathroom again, meeting Rydel on the middle way*

Rydel: hey, Laura! Shouldn't...  
Laura: *keeps running*

I was just reaching her when Rydel stopped me.

Rydel: Ross, what's wrong with Laura?  
Ross: I-I don't know

I said before heading to the bathroom again. There, I found Laur on the same situation she was before. I, once again, helped her. After twas done, we went back to her dressing room, where Vanessa, Rydel and also Raini were.

Ross: and here we are...  
Raini: is she Ok?... Oh Ross, I think you should go back to the scene. They're waiting for you.  
Ross: but...  
Rydel: Laur will be fine. Go to do the scenes. And say "hi" to the others, they're here too. We'll stay here with her.  
Ross: *sighs* all right. I'm going there...*looks at Laura and kisses her forehead* but i'll be back  
Laura: *smiles*

After that, I met the rest of my family and went back to the Sonic Boom set to do that scene...

**And that's it... OMG! What's happening to our little Laura? Is she sick? Or is it something else?**

**What do you think?**

**See you next time (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm here again! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had to go out.**

**So, I saw I got my 5 reviews! Nice doing guys! Let's repeat it this week?**

**Ready to find out what's wrong with Laura? I hope you are cause we're going to figure this out on this one!... And I know some of you may won't like it, so I'll let the reasons why I did it in the author's note on the bottom.**

Laura's POV

I was sitting on the couch of my dressing room with the girls, while they were looking at me with worried faces.

Rydel: so, Laur how are you feeling?  
Laura: I'm OK right now...  
Raini: what's happening to you? You're eating a lot and now you're throwing up. When this started?  
Vanessa: well, I've noticed that Laura has been eating more since two days ago... And now you're throwing up... *widens her eyes, like she was realizing something*  
Laura: Ness, what's up?  
Rydel: yeah, you widened your eyes from nothing.  
Vanessa: Laur, a-are you late?  
Laura: what do you mean by late?  
Vanessa: I mean late by... Ya know, late.  
Rydel: wait. Why are you worried about Laura being late? We just should be worried about that if we had the possibility of... *widens her eyes* Laur, did you and Ross...?  
Laura: *gets what she said* *nods shyly*  
Rydel: *worried* d-did you guys use protection?  
Laura: *widens her eyes* I-I don't know. I-I think we don't.  
Raini: how you don't know something like that?!  
Laura: it wasn't something planned! We were there and that simply happened...  
Vanessa: Laura! *sighs* I'll ask again: are you late?  
Laura: *widens her eyes, realizing what can be happening* Y-yeah  
Rydel: OMG! Laura, do you have any idea of what can be happening?  
Laura:*puts her hands on her stomach and nods*  
Vanessa: and how it can complicate everything? *Pass her hands on her hair* Gosh, you guys are just two children!  
Raini: girls, girls calm down! First of all, we need to have sure of what's happening.  
Rydel: Raini is right.*looks at Laura* we need to get you a pregnancy test.  
Laura: I know, but how are we going to do this? We're famous, people will get suspicious if one of us go to a drugstore and buy a pregnancy test.  
Vanessa: all right, I'll do this. I just need a sunglass and a hat...

She grabbed her sunglasses and a hat that was somewhere in my dressing room.

Vanessa: OK, iIll be right back *starts getting out of the room*  
Rydel: oh, Vanessa. I think it's good you buy two tests. Ya know, just to make it clear.  
Vanessa: good idea. See y'all soon...

And she went out. I looked at Rydel and Raini worried.

Laura: girls, what it I'm really am pregnant? What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Ross?  
Rydel: *hugs her* well, we don't know what will be coming next, but I can assure you that we'll all be by your side *smiles* mainly Ross. He loves you, Laur. We all do. He'd never turn his back to you. He's not that type of guy.  
Raini: Delly is right. Don't matter what happens. We'll always be here for you  
Laura: *hugs them* thank you two. For everything *smiles*

After that, we just stayed like that, togheter, waiting for Vanessa. I was really nervous. I mean, how the things will work if the answer to this question be "yes"?

Not too much later, we heard a knock on my door. I ran to answer it. It was Vanessa.

Vanessa: *entering in Laura's dresssing room* and here it is *hands Laura the tests* Ya know, I didn't think buying this would be that easy...  
Raini: no one recognized you?  
Vanessa: thanks God, no.  
Rydel: and none of the boys saw you, right?  
Vanessa: right... *sighs and looks at Laura* I think it's time to know if a new member will be add to the Marano and Lynch families...  
Laura: *takes a deep breath* yeah, I think it is.

With that, I grabbed the both pregnancy tests and headed to the bathroom, where I did them. I didn't have the results immediately; I had to wait 5 minutes. And let me tell you: those were the longest 5 minutes of my entire life.

When the 5 minutes were finally gone, I took the tests to see the results. My eyes widened when I saw them. I was in shock. I couldn't believe that was really real. I put my hand on my stomach and looked at it. I was going to have a baby! Ross and I were...

After some minutes, I heard a knock on the door.

Vanessa: Laura, are you Ok? Do you already have the results?

I slowly opened the door and looked at the three worried and curious girls in front of me.

Laura: I-I'm pregnant...  
Raini: oh, Laura *hugs her, being followed by Rydel and Vanessa*  
Rydel: well, I think it's good you warn the baby dad about it. Can I get Ross here?  
Laura: Yeah, *sighs* I just don't have any idea of how to tell him...  
Vanessa: I know you'll figure out a way to do this *smiles*  
Rydel: well, 'm going to get him...  
Raini: hum, Rydel, I think this won't be needed. He's almost here... *points to Ross, who was already on the corner of the hallway, heading to their direction*  
Ross: hey girls, what are you doing at the bathroom's door? Laur, did you throw up again?  
Rydel: that's not it. Actually, Laura is feeling better...  
Ross: oh, so why are you stopped on the front of the bathroom's door?  
Vanessa: hum, Ross, I think you and Laura need to talk... In particular  
Rydel: Ness is right. What about you two go Laura's dressing room while we wait in Ross's?  
Raini: yeah, good idea. Are you Ok with this, Ross?  
Ross: *makes a suspicous face and rubs his neck* yeah, the guys are there, by the way...  
Vanessa: all right, we're going... *goes to Laura and whispers* you can do it *heads to Ross's dressing room with Raini and Rydel*

I and Ross looked at each other. He looked worried, what made me even more nervous.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my dressing room.

Ross: * worried voice* L-Laura, w-what's happening? *says while Laura closes the door*  
I went to him and grabbed both his hands and looked into his eyes.

Laura: I-I don't know how to tell you this...  
Ross: *looks disappointed and hurt* are you breaking up with me?

Hear that kinda broke my heart. That was something that I'd never do.

Laura: no! I'd never do this. I love you, Ross... It's just that what I have to tell you isn't anything easy to tell... And I don't know how is going to be your reaction...

I saw his face softening, but looking a little bit worried again.

Ross: I love you too, Laur. *kisses her forehead* But you'll never know how I'm going to react if you don't tell me *smiles*

He was right. I needed to tell him.

Laura: *sighs* I know the reason why I wasn't feeling well today...  
Ross: great! That's good. What is the reason? Is that anything bad?  
I took a deep breath and put his hand on my stomach.

Laura: that's the reason...  
Ross: *widens his eyes* Laura, i-is this what am I thinking?  
Laura: *catches what he's trying to say* *nods* we're going to have a baby, Rossome. *smiles*

To my surprise, he seemed a little bit happy, but at the same time worried. And, maybe, feeling guilty?

Ross: I-I'm sorry, Laur. I didn't think this would happen...  
Laura: no, Ross. It wasn't... Well, it wasn't JUST your fault. I was there too. You couldn't do it by yourself *smiles*  
Ross: *smiles* Well, that's true *hugs her* I love you... And I already love him or her too...God, I can't believe it! We're gonna have a kid! *smiles*  
Laura: glad to know you're actually happy with this...  
Ross: and you're not?  
Laura: of course I am! I'm having a baby! And the father is the guy that I love! It's just that...  
Ross: you weren't expecting it so soon like this, right?  
Laura: *nods* yeah...  
Ross: ya know, neither was I. But we're going through this together *says while puts his hand back on her stomach and kisses her*  
Laura: *smiles* yeah, together *puts her hand on top his* but it's not gonna be easy...  
Ross: no one said it would be. But I know we can *smiles*  
Laura: *hugs him tightly* I love you, you know?  
Ross: *laughs* I love you too, Laur

And we stayed like that for some minutes, 'till I realize something.

Laura: Ross, how are we going to tell to the other? And to our parents? And to the A&A writers?  
Ross: *sighs* well, from what noticed, the girls are already into the news, right?  
Laura: yeah...  
Ross: and what about, now, we just get worried about telling to the rest of my siblings?  
Laura: *sighs* all right  
Ross: *grabs her hand* are you ready?  
Laura: *takes a deep breath* yeah, let's go...

And with that, we started to head to his dressing room, to break the news to the others...

**And that it. What do you think?**

**Ok, now to the reasons:**

**I figured out this story needed a little bit of drama, and I didn't want to do something like, for example, break them apart because some random person kissed one of them or anything like that.**

**I also didn't want it to soo dramatic. We all end up getting tired of drama. So I wanted it to be something complicated and funny at the same time. **

**Plus this is something that will, somehow, uniting them even ****more…**

**Hope I have made it clear…**

**See yall next time (;**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey people!... I'm really disappointed with yall…**

**I asked for 5 reviews on the last chapter and I just got 2.**

**The thing is: I'm just posting now cause I'm feeling really guilty for not updating last week.**

**Anyways, Ross and Laura will break the new to the rest of R5, Ryland and Calum… I really had fun writing this one… Hope yall like it too (;**

Ross's POV

Yeah, that's it. I got Laura pregnant. I'm gonna be a father. And, actually, I'm happy with that. I mean, I've always liked the idea of having a kid. I just, like I said to Laur, wasn't expecting this right now, but once it's here, let's just face it.  
I know this isn't going to be easy. Oh, let's tell the truth: me and Laur are both 17 and we have all this around us. It'll be really complicate. How the things will be now, I have no idea... 

We're heading to my dressing room now, to tell to Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff and Calum. Gosh, I wonder how they're going to take this. 

Laura: we're here *sighs*  
Ross: yeah. Are you ready?  
Laura: I don't think that exists a way to be ready for this, but, yeah, let's go... 

We opened the door and got in. Everyone was looking at us at that moment. 

Ryland: so, why did you guys took this long?... Oh, did your talk turned out on a making out session? *smirks*  
Riker: Ryland!  
Ryland: sorry, I just can't help myself! *laughs*  
Rocky: but Ry is right, why did you guys took this long? I know you're a couple, but... 

With that, Laur and I looked at each other, nervous, unsure if we should tell them or not. 

Vanessa might have noticed our situation; because she did something that I thought that she would take longer to do. 

Vanessa: *stands up* hum, guys, I think me and Riker need to tell you something...  
Riker: *catches what she says and stands up* hum, now?  
Vanessa: *nods* yeah, I think it's time to everyone knows...  
Riker: a-are you sure?  
Vanessa: yep.  
Ratliff: *confused* OK, you two are getting me confused. Can you tell what's going on?  
Riker: all right *sighs and grabs Vanessa's hand* we're dating...  
Ratliff: wow, really? That's so cool man! *hugs Riker*  
Rydel: yeah, I always thought you'd be such a cute couple...  
Ryland: yeah, I always thought you two would end up together... I mean, what do the Marano girls have that makes the blond boys on this family almost drool over them? And before Riker and Ross say anything, yeah that's true... Ya know, I'm start to think that if you girls had a brother, Rydel would probably have a crush on him... *laughs*  
Rydel: Ryland!  
Ryland: sorry sis, just kidding. Love y'a!  
Rydel:*laughs* yeah, I know, love you too  
Ratliff: so, since when this *points to Riker and Vanessa* have been happening?... And other thing, why didn't you guys *points to Ross, Laura and Rocky* say anything about it yet?  
Rocky: *rubs his neck* ya know, that's because we've kinda already known about this...  
Rydel: what? How?  
Riker: Rocky kinda figured this out...  
Rocky: yeah, I know when there's something up with you, Riker. Mainly if that is a girl...  
Vanessa: and Ross and Laura may or may not have caught us making out *blushes*  
Raura: yeah...  
Ratliff: well, does anybody else know about it?  
Vanessa: not really... We just kept in secret from you guys because we knew Ross and Laura liked each other. We didn't want to get in the middle...  
Riker: yeah, but now it's all right now *kisses Vanessa's cheek*  
Rydel: awn, I'm so happy for you guys! *hugs them*  
Caini: yeah, me too! Congrats!  
Ratliff: so, what a surprise this day! This can't get any better! *smiles*  
Ross: *rubs his neck* actually, the surprises didn't end yet...  
Rocky: what do you mean by this, Ross? 

I turned my face to look to Laura, just to see if she agreed with me telling them. Her look to me was just like "it's now or never". So, I took a deep breath and started. 

Ross: hum, what would you guys say if I tell you that the Lynch family is gaining a new member?  
Ryland: what? Is mom pregnant again?  
Rocky: I don't believe that's mom and dad who are having a kid, Ry. They already have 5 and I don't think that after 16 years they'd want another one...  
Ryland: so who is possibly having a baby? That's not me, neither you; Rydel is kinda out of the question. So who can be that one? *looks at Riker*  
Riker: why are you looking at me? Vanessa's not pregnant! I'm not that stupid! *looks at Vanessa* you're not pregnant, right?  
Vanessa: no, that's not me. But I'd calm down a little bit if I were you. Ya know, just to try not overreacting about anything...  
Rocky: so, if that's not Riker, that means that... *looks at Ross and Laura* Ross, Laura, do you guys want to share anything with us?  
Raura: *looks at each other* Surprise!  
Ryland: *shocked* what?! You two? Seriously? How this happened?... Wait, you don't need to answer this. But please Ross, just tell me that didn't happen in our bedroom...  
Ross: *laughs* no, Ry. Chill out. That wasn't there.  
Riker: you two, really? You're guys are the last people I would ever think something like this would happen. I mean, I always bet if this ever happened on this family, the one doing this would be Ryland. Not you, Ross!  
Ryland: Yeah... Wait. Hey!  
Riker: w-what were you two thinking?! I know you're a couple and that's completely normal happen what happened between you guys. But gosh, you're two children! And Ross, couldn't you at least have used protection?!...  
Rocky: *looks at Riker* dude! Calm down! You don't need to freak out because of it. It's the last thing they need! The last thing we all need. Don't you think Ross and Laura are already going through too much? Just for finding out about this? Don't you think they're also shocked?... *sighs* Of course I'm shocked and worried about it. And of course I think they should've been more responsible. But let's just not overreact, OK? 

And that's one of the times that I thank God for having a brother like Rocky. Of course, I love them all. All of them have their qualities and defects. One of Rocky's, for example, is being self-controllable and the understandable. It's good to have someone like that near you. 

Riker: *sighs* *turns to Raura* Rocky is right. Sorry Ross. Sorry if I kinda overreacted... It's just that *sighs* you're my little brother. And Laura, you're like a sister to me. I think that was just the overprotection... Consequences of being the older. *Laughs* 

Like I said before, all of them have their qualieties. One of Riker's is his overprotection. Although, like you saw, he can get this too far sometimes. 

Ross: hey, It's ok, Riker. I knew you freaking out was possibility *laughs* All that you said was right though. It's just that… *rubs his neck* it just happened. Neither of us was expecting that...  
Rocky: hey, dude, it's all right. We understand... And I want you two know that it's not going be easy. You'll have a lot of complication. But never forget that we all will be here for you...  
Riker: yeah guys, always here...  
Ryland: same here! Gosh, I can't believe I'll be an uncle *laughs* And I also can't believe Riker overreact on that way... God, I can't imagine how he would react if the one pregnant was Rydel *laughs*  
Ratliff: If Rydel was pregnant, I bet the guys who got her pregnant probably would be at the hospital right now... *laughs* yeah, and Laura, Ross. You can also count with me...  
Calum: also don't forget about me and Raini  
Rydel: do Ness and I need to say anything? *Smiles* Of course I'll be here and I'm sure that so does Vanessa...  
Vanessa: yep...  
Laura: *takes Ross's hand and smiles* thank you guys. We know that will be really complicated. It's nice to know we're going to have your support.  
Ross: Laur is right. I mean, we have all this around us. The press will get crazy when its finds out this. It's good have you guys with us...  
Rydel: awn Ross, you know we will be always here for you. We're your family *smiles*  
Riker: OK. Enoughtof this, guys. Group hug! 

And then, we all hugged. That's one of the uncountable reasons why that I love them so much. I know I'll always be able to count with them. 

Rocky: hum, guys, this is really good and sorry to ruin that, but how are you planning on break the news for the two pair of parents that obviously need to know about it? 

At that moment Laur and I looked at each other, wondering what to do next. 

Ross: hum... *rubs his neck and squeezes Laura's hand* we actually didn't think about this yet...  
Rydel: how you didn't?!  
Laura: the thing is that we have no idea about how to do that...  
Ryland: I think it's better you guys tell them individually. Ya know, Laura, you tell your parents and Ross tells mom and dad.  
Ross: that's a good idea...  
Laura: yeah, I agree...  
Rydel: and Ross, we'll be there by your side. Just if you need anything...  
Ross: thanks sis *hugs Rydel*  
Vanessa: yeah, don't worry Laur. I'll do the same for you  
Laura: thank you, Ness *hugs her* 

After that, we spent a little more time there. And then, me, Laur (once she wasn't going to school and was feeling better), Raini and Calum came back to work more on A&A before we all go home, giving Laur and I some time to think in what to say to our parents when we get home...

**OMG! Riker totally freaked out. What do you think of that? And more import: they'll tell their parent on the next chapters. What do you think it's going to happen?**

**Oh, and don't forget: 5 reviews and I'll update next week.**

**Can I count with you?**

**See you next time (;**


End file.
